


Lost Voice

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are going to a party but Vic loses his voice and doesn’t want to go. Jaime persuades Vic to still go with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Voice

**Author's Note:**

> First Fuenciado fic! It can be read as platonic friendship too, it isn't directly said that they are dating in this one.

Vic woke up to the sound of television and someone pouring cereal into a bowl. He checked the time on his phone, 11:30 it read. Wow he really slept late this morning. It didn’t really matter since it was the last day of Warped Tour, or technically the last day with performances had been yesterday but because some of the shows had been held so late last night a lot of bands had decided to stay at the same town for one more day for a big end of a tour party that was held later tonight. He was really looking forward to that. 

Vic noticed that throat was sore, he should have known that this was coming, considering that it had felt a bit scratchy yesterday too.

Vic climbed out of his bunk and started heading towards the sound of the television. He found Jaime there sitting in front of it, eating cereal and watching some movie. 

“Good morning Vic,” Jaime said.

“Morning,” Vic answered but it came out really scratchy and quiet.

“You okay?” Jaime asked looking at Vic.

Vic nodded. “Fine,” he said but it came out as a wheeze. Talking made his throat itch and soon he was doubled over in a violent coughing fit.

“Doesn’t seem like fine to me,” Jaime said with a frown.

Vic waved his hand dismissively and went to the kitchen area of the bus and made himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. Maybe the hot liquid would help with his sore throat. 

“Maybe it’s better if you don’t try to talk at all,” Jaime said when Vic sat next to him. “Let your voice rest for today.”

“Party?” Vic managed to wheeze out the word while having an expression that could only be described as miserable.

“We’ll see about it then. But now, what did I just say?” Jaime asked smiling. “No talking for you today.”

Vic rolled his eyes and started eating his breakfast, focusing his eyes on the television.

A little later Mike and Tony came back to the bus. They had been out doing something and now they both greeted Vic and Jaime as they sat to watch television with the two other guys.

“I see you’ve finally made it out of bed, sleeping beauty.” Mike looked at Vic and joked. 

Vic just glared at Mike and went back watching television. 

“What, no snarky comeback?” Mike asked.” Who are you and what have you done to my brother?”

“He’s lost his voice,” Jaime explained, knowing that Vic couldn’t explain the situation himself without straining his voice even more. 

“Really?” Tony asked.

Vic nodded, confirming that what Jaime had said was true. 

“Oh man, that sucks.”

Vic nodded again. This really did suck.

-.-.-.-

Few hours later Vic’s voice had completely disappeared. He had tried using it as little as possible but now he had no other option than to remain completely silent. Guess he should be happy that this happened after their shows and now when they were having a few weeks off before heading to yet another tour, but he was still bummed. He had been looking forward to the party this evening, it would have been nice to catch up with all his friends in other bands before they all headed to their hometowns or new tours.

“Here, I found this,” Jaime said bringing Vic back from his depressing thoughts.

Vic looked at Jaime and saw that he was holding a notebook and a pen. He gave him a questioning look, trying to understand what Jaime was getting at.

“You could use it,” Jaime explained. “To, you know, communicate.”

Vic smiled and took the notebook and the pen from Jaime.  _“Thank you, that’s a good idea.”_  He wrote to the notebook. This would be easier than trying to get his point across with physical language.

-.-.-.-

Clock was nearing 6 pm and the guys were getting ready to go to the party. Vic was still sitting in front of the television, not making a move to go. 

“C’mon Vic, we have to get going.” Mike said from the door where the guys were waiting and ready to go. 

Vic shook his head and kept his gaze on the television.

“What? You’re not coming?” Tony sounded confused.

Vic nodded his head, confirming Tony’s assumption.

“Of course you’re coming!” Mike said. “You can’t miss this and just sulk on the bus all by yourself while everyone is having fun.”

Vic just shook his head again. He wasn’t going.

“It’s okay, you guys go first,” Jaime said to the other two. “I’ll talk with Vic and we’ll come in a moment.”

Mike and Tony agreed and exited the bus, but not before telling Vic once again how “You just can’t not come,” and, “It will be fun.”

When the other two were out Jaime went to sit next to Vic and asked him, “Why are you not coming with us?”

 _"There’s no point for me to go.”_  Vic wrote to his notepad.  He wasn’t a big social butterfly like Jaime but it would have been nice to be able to hold a conversation.

“Of course there is!” Jaime tried to persuade him. “It will be nice to see other people and celebrate the ending of a great tour.”

 _“But I can’t talk. No one will want to have a conversation with me when I have to write all my replies. It’s slow.”_ Vic scribbled to his notebook.

“Wouldn’t it still be nice to go though? I’m sure people will understand, you’re not the first person to lose your voice Vic.” Jaime tried to reason. “Besides, you know me, I’ll do enough talking for both of us.” Jaime smiled widely. 

Jaime’s reply made Vic smile too. He was right, it would be nice to hang out with all their friends on their last night on tour and it wasn’t his fault that he’d lost his voice. People would understand. Maybe he could just hang at back a bit more this time, just enjoy the feeling of the party and the company of the others.

“I’ll make sure that you won’t feel left out. And if you don’t like it there just let me know and we’ll leave, okay?”

For that Vic shook his head again quickly.

"What do you mean no?” Jaime was confused.

 _“I don’t want you to miss the party just because I went and lost my freaking voice,”_  Vic wrote to the notebook and frowned.

“Don’t be silly,” Jaime said. “I’d rather spend time with you on the bus than stay at the party knowing that you’re here alone.”

That made Vic smile again. He didn’t know how he had been so lucky to find someone like Jaime but he was really grateful that he had. 

 _“Okay,”_  he wrote and stood up. 

He went to change his clothes and when he came back Jaime was waiting for him by the door. They went outside and started heading towards the place where the party was held. 

In the end Vic was happy that Jaime had persuaded him to go. He had stayed with Vic the whole time on the party, making sure that he was included in conversations like he had promised. He explained to people why Vic wasn’t talking and asked Vic simple yes or no questions that he could answer with shaking or nodding his head. Vic also wrote things to his notebook and sure, it was a bit slow, but he found out that it didn’t stop his friends from having conversations with him. 

“You having fun?” Jaime asked at one point when they were left alone.

Vic nodded his head, smiling, and wrote something to his notebook before handing it to Jaime.

_“Thank you.”_


End file.
